


The Unseen World

by M S Helka (Midna_Blacksun)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Shape-shifter, Suspense, Werewolf, Witches, dimension-jumping, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna_Blacksun/pseuds/M%20S%20Helka
Summary: It has been almost eight years since Princess Midna Blacksun disappeared and fifteen year old Sophie Silverthorne is just starting her second year of high school at Whitesun Academy. All Sophie wants this year is to keep her grades up and keep her fellow students from killing each other. But when the Captain of the school's Disciplinary Committee starts getting reports of more and more rogue vampire attacks, the school's most popular shape-shifter prince starts becoming more and more interested in her, one of her newer vampire classmates begins threatening her to leave the Disciplinary Committee, and starts hallucinating  and having nightmares on top of everything else, what's a sixteen year old girl, adopted by a family of werewolves with a witch who can't control her magic for a best friend, to do?A/N: Description takes place after the prologue.A/N: IMPORTANT! I will not be posting the full story on AO3, the chapters that I put up are only so I can get reviews telling me what you think. Is it good? Is it bad? I need YOUR opinion since this is the first story I have ever written. Only the prologue and first 5 chapters will be posted. BEWARE! All flames will be given to Lance for his forge or my dragon Talon.





	1. Prologue: How It Began

Stars. Stars, the full moon, and a midnight blue sky that was almost black. Midna didn’t see them. Not really. She just didn’t care. Three weeks ago she would’ve cared, but not now. Not anymore.

As Midna sat by her window and stared out at the night sky, she listened to the far off noise of shrieking, battle cries, the clash of metal against metal, shouts of pain, and feet pounding against the ground.

As Midna sat by her bedroom window in her deep blue nightgown, she didn’t care that her home was under attack, or that the attacker was more than likely after her. However, that didn’t really matter to Midna. She might have only been eight years old, but her father had taught her how to fight and how to defend herself. Not one of Shadowlight’s guards had been able to defeat her in a duel.

At the sound of footsteps in the hallway, Midna turned her head. Her ash-blue eyes stared brokenly at her bedroom door. As she listened to the commotion, the footsteps came closer until they stopped outside her room. Her door opened. Two figures entered, closing and locking the door behind them.

The first figure to enter was Midna’s mother, Lyra, who had long, light-brown hair, and peridot green eyes. She was wearing an outfit that consisted of two pieces; a top that exposed her stomach with decorative laces up the front with loose, short sleeves, that rested on her shoulders, and laces up the back that kept the top together. She also had a long skirt that stopped just above her ankles with a lace in the waistband that tied up in the front. Both the top and the skirt were peridot green to match her mother’s eyes.

The second figure was Midna’s father, Lune, who had shaggy, black hair that went just below his ears, and the same ash-blue eyes as Midna. He wore black jeans with a black leather belt and silver buckle, a white, short-sleeved dress shirt that hadn’t been tucked into his jeans, and a black vest that looked as though Lune had been too rushed to button it up properly.

Midna had also noticed that, as usual, both of her parents weren’t wearing shoes or socks of any kind. Midna found that strange, mostly because their home was under attack and they would normally have footwear on when there was fighting.

As Lyra approached her daughter, Lune barricaded the door.

“Midna, I wish I didn’t have to do this,” said Lyra. “I just hope that one day you will understand.”

Midna just stared at her mother with a somber look on her face. She was unsure what her mother was talking about, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know either.

Lyra frowned, “Midna, I have to cast the spell ‘Lunar Prison’ on you. You’ll be turned into a human, but I don’t know how long this spell will last on a hybrid.”

Lune, after moving Midna’s wardrobe, couch, and her dresser in front of the door, moved to stand beside his wife and said, “It’s time.”

Lyra grabbed Midna’s hand and led her to the middle of the room. Using her magic, Lyra drew a circle around Midna and then a larger circle. The circle that Midna stood in had a full moon within it. In the space between the circle with Midna, the moon, and the large circle, were a series of symbols each representing a different element of nature.

Once the ritual circle was complete, Lyra held her hand out to Lune who gave her a dagger. Midna hadn’t noticed it was tucked into the waistband of the back of her father’s jeans.

Lyra began to chant and using the dagger, cut her palm. Holding her palm out, her blood dripped into the circle, and the circle began to glow.

As the glowing intensified, Midna felt whispers of a hard substance ghost across her legs, waist, chest, arms, and neck. But just as quickly as the odd sensations came, they vanished, along with the circle.  Midna forgot about the eerie feather light feelings.

Just as the spell was completed, the end of what looked like a katana, punctured a hole in the door. The attacker removed the weapon and continued the barrage of attacks on the door in their attempt to get inside. Lyra, in a panicked voice, said to Midna, “This spell won’t take effect right away, so while you can still remember, run as far and as fast as you can the first chance you get.”

Taking a defensive stance towards the barricaded door, Lune looked over his shoulder at his wife and daughter and said, “Get ready. That door and barricade will give way any minute.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth, the barricade was forced out of the way and the door opened.

As Lune, Lyra, and Midna moved out of the way of the barricade, which had been pushed toward them, two more figures entered the room.

The first figure to enter was a nine-year-old boy who Midna recognized immediately as Claude Redfang. Claude had short burgundy hair and maroon eyes. He was wearing black light armour and had a sword strapped to the right side of his waist; the only indication that he was left handed. A scowl marred his face.

The second figure that entered was what looked like a cross between a man and a fox. He had long orange hair that reached his waist, and the last inch of his hair was black. He had the ears of a fox that were the same colour as his hair, and the tips of his ears were white. He also had two tails. The left tail was orange and the end was white. The right tail was orange, but the end was black. The sheath for his katana was held on the left side of his waist while the katana itself was held in front of him. It was pointed at Lune. The creature wore what looked like a Japanese kimono and was obviously Claude’s familiar.

Claude motioned to his familiar. “Belva, keep Lune busy.”

Belva only nodded at Claude and then turned his attention to Lune.

Out of nowhere, a sword appeared in Lune’s hand. It was black and looked as though it had been made from shadow. Belva attacked. Lune’s and Belva’s swords clashed, wielded by the skills of master swordsmen.

Lyra screamed at Midna to run and then used her earth magic. Vines began to grow from the stone floor. They reached for Claude, but before they could ensnare him, Claude had drawn his sword and began hacking at the vines.

Seeing her chance to escape, Midna sidestepped the clashing swords of Lune and Belva. As Midna made her way closer to the doorway, Claude reached for her, but Midna managed to dodge his outstretched hand. Once she got to the doorway, Midna ran and didn’t look back.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Sophie woke from her fitful sleep, drenched in sweat. Her dream replaying in her mind again.

Getting up from her bed, the chilled air of her, seemingly always, cold room hit her bare arms. Shivering slightly in her gray cotton pants, that were a little too long for her, and her blue camisole, Sophie made her way to the desk in front of her bedroom window on the right side of her bed.

Sophie pulled a stool out from under the desk, sat down, turned on her desk’s lamp, opened the top left-hand drawer, and removed a yellow leather bound book, a pencil and an eraser. With the dream still fresh in her memory, Sophie began writing the details of the dream in her journal.

Once finished with her journal, Sophie stretched her stiff back and looked at her alarm clock. _‘3:25 A.M. ... I usually get more sleep than that,’_ Sophie thought to herself.

Standing, Sophie returned her stool to its spot under her desk and went to her door. Being careful not to wake her brothers or parents, Sophie silently made her way down the hall to the stairs. After a quick look behind her to make sure she hadn’t woken anyone, Sophie descended the stairs and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

While waiting for her cup, that she had gotten from the cupboard, to fill with water from the tap, Sophie rubbed her tired eyes and raked a hand through her waist-length brown hair. Seeing that the stove clock said it was 3:30 A.M. Sophie quickly downed the water in her cup and made her way to the back door. As quietly as she could, Sophie opened the door, walked across the back porch, and, not caring that her feet were bare, walked across the back lawn to the two swings hanging from the old maple in the back yard.

Sitting on the left swing, she took a deep breath of fresh air and stared at the clear night sky. While enjoying the beauty of the stars and half moon, Sophie heard the back door close.

Turning her head toward the house she saw her older brother standing on the porch in a pair of sun bleached brown shorts and a rumpled red T-shirt that was full of holes.

As he approached Sophie he said, “Can’t sleep?”

Sophie shook her head in response. “Did I wake you?”

He grunted a no and said, “Frosh week starts today, I couldn’t sleep. But I did hear you open and close the back door.”

Sophie cringed and looked away, “I’m losing my touch.”

Her brother grinned and sat in the swing next to Sophie. “Nah, my hearing’s just extra sensitive when I’m restless.”

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Sophie’s brother said, “Speaking of being restless, what’s up with you? You don’t usually come outside at almost four in the morning on school nights.”

Sophie took a deep breath and let it out. “It’s been a while since I’ve had one, and I’ve got this feeling that something is going to happen this year.”

“By ‘one’ I assume you mean those weird reoccurring dreams?” Her brother asked.

Sophie sighed, “Yeah. Although considering I always woke up kicking and screaming it would probably be more accurate to call them nightmares.”

Her brother nodded and asked, “Right, so, when’s the last time you had one of those again?”

“I believe the last time I had one was when Prince William Graysun and his twin brother Dean transferred to the academy,” Sophie replied. “Why do you ask, Jacob?”

“Just curious,” Jacob answered.

“Alright,” Sophie said giving Jacob a questioning look.

Jacob and Sophie stared at the sky for a few moments before Sophie shivered slightly.

“We should try to get some sleep while we still can,” Jacob told his sister. “And let’s hope you don’t have any more nightmares.”

“Yeah,” Sophie said, “let’s hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave a review! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2: Whitesun Academy

Later that morning Sophie groaned as she sat up in bed and stretched.

Getting out of bed Sophie yawned and went to her dresser to grab her hair brush and brush her hair. After brushing her hair, Sophie reached for her jewellery box to retrieve the last thing she had left of her life before becoming a Silverthorne, a stainless-steel necklace with a heart shaped gray diamond pendant.

After securing the necklace around her neck, Sophie went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

As Sophie grabbed the bacon, the egg carton, a loaf of bread, some butter, a container of peanut butter, a jar of jam, and a frying pan, Sophie’s parents walked into the kitchen. And just as Sophie turned on the stove, put the pan on the burner, and put some bacon in the pan, Sophie’s dad came up behind her and pulled her head into his chest, kissed her forehead and said, “Good morning Soph. Did you sleep well?”

Sophie shrugged and said, “Okay, I guess.”

“Why do you say that?” Her mother asked. “Did you have a nightmare again?”

Sophie nodded and replied, “Yeah, I woke up around 3:15 A.M. and couldn’t sleep after that so I went outside for some fresh air for a bit before I went back to bed.”

Her father listened intently, “Well at least you managed to fall back asleep, you do technically have school today. Now let your dear old dad finish making breakfast.”

Just as he reached for the frying pan Sophie half turned and pushed her dad away from the stove and said, “Oh no you don’t dad. I’ve made that mistake before. You can’t cook breakfast to save your life. Barbecue definitely, but not breakfast.”

“You’re so mean to your father,” he pouted.

Turning back to the bacon, Sophie started turning it while her mother said, “Sweetie, our daughter is right, you _can’t_ cook breakfast to save your life,” while smiling at her husband.

Sophie’s father gave a little grumble about no one loving him and sat at the table and continued to pout.

Sophie and her mother laughed at her father’s antics and grabbed a plate from the cupboard to put the bacon on.

After removing the bacon from the pan and pouring the grease into a jar, Sophie turned her head when she heard someone half-asleep tripping over themselves down the stairs before face-planting into the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

After a few moments a freckled face with orange hair and a large red mark on their forehead popped into the kitchen with their eyes closed and nose pointed up slightly, taking a deep breath.

“Sophie’s cooking breakfast,” Jacob said with a smile on his face as his head lowered and he opened his seal brown eyes to see his sister placing the pan back on the stove and then move to the egg carton.

Sophie smiled and said, “Yes I am, Jacob. Now how many eggs do you want and how do you want them?”

“You know I always ask for two eggs scrambled with cheese and bacon mixed in.”

“I know, I was just asking in case you wanted something different this time,” Sophie said.

“I’ll have two sunny side up eggs please,” said Sophie’s mother.

“And I’ll have three over easy, Soph,” said her father.

“Three! Are you going to be taking one in your lunch, dad?” Sophie asked.

“My baby’s making breakfast, of course I’m going to take some of it in my lunch!” He said.

“Let me guess you’re going to brag to the other teachers about my cooking again aren’t you?”

“Well of course I am, your –,” her father stopped mid sentence and groaned. “The little monsters are awake!”

“I know, I can hear them pushing each other out of the way trying to be the first one in the kitchen,” said Sophie.

Just then three bodies landed in a heap in the kitchen doorway, all pushing, shoving and shouting at each other.

“CLAUSE, TOMAS, PHOENIX! NO ROUGHHOUSING IN THE KITCHEN!” Shouted their mother.

The boys separated and the oldest, a fourteen-year-old boy with long black hair and silver eyes, Clause, said ‘sorry’ while the second oldest, a twelve-year-old boy with undercut brown hair and purple eyes, Tomas, glared at his older brother. Lastly, straitening his pajama shirt, the youngest, Phoenix, a ten-year-old boy with short messy red hair and pale green eyes rubbed his left elbow.

Sophie giggled at her younger brothers, “Let me guess, Clause, you want a two egg omelet with cheese, bacon and garlic plus and toast with jam. Tomas wants two eggs sunny side up and two pieces of toast, one with butter, the other with peanut butter. And Phoenix wants one egg sunny side up and a peanut butter and jam sandwich not toasted. If you boys want something different speak now.”

Clause smiled at his sister and said, “Nope,” while Tomas shook his head and Phoenix said, “Uh-uh.”

Sophie smiled at her brothers and started making breakfast for everyone.

…

After breakfast Sophie went to the upstairs bathroom to shower, then went to her room to change and finish packing her bags.

Entering her room, Sophie went to her closet and grabbed her school clothes, a black blazer, vest and skirt and a white long sleeved collared shirt.

After putting on her skirt, shirt, vest and blazer, Sophie went to her dresser and grabbed her silver necktie and a pair of black yoga shorts, as a precaution for the new students who get any _bright_ ideas.

Sophie slipped the shorts on underneath her skirt and then put her tie on, folded her neck collar over her tie, and tucked her tie under her blazer and vest. Then Sophie grabbed a pair of thigh high black socks, pulled them on, grabbed her pin with her family’s crest and attached the pin to her left breast pocket. Sophie also made sure to hide the necklace she had put on earlier underneath her uniform.

Then Sophie grabbed her brush and started getting the tangles out of her hair before going to her wardrobe to grab the rest of her clothes that she would need for school and packed them into her large suitcase.

Once she had her clothes packed Sophie went to the bathroom to get her toiletry bag and pack it in her smaller suitcase.

Sophie then went to her desk to get her binders, pencil case, other school supplies, and her journal and divided them between her big suitcase and little suitcase.

After Sophie made sure she hadn’t forgotten anything and her suitcases were zipped closed, she brought them downstairs to the mudroom and went back upstairs to see if Clause needed any help packing for his first year of high school at Whitesun Academy.

Sophie stopped at the door to Clause, Tomas, and Phoenix’s room, knocked and asked, “Clause, do you need any help packing?”

There was some rustling on the other side before Tomas opened the door and said, “Yeah, he could use some help, but it’s probably something Jacob should help with.”

Just then, Clause stepped into Sophie’s line of view and said, “Yeah, I have no idea what to pack. Could you get Jacob?”

“Sure thing,” Sophie replied and went to get Jacob.

…

Once everyone was dressed and had everything packed, they got into their parent’s van and went to an old abandoned school building, it had been glamoured to look as though it was in perfect condition and bustling with students, the family went to where there was an archway, with vines crawling up it and runes running along the second step that the arch was raised on, in the garden area.

The inside of the arch looked as though there was a veil made of golden water, shimmering, and a crystal at the top of the arch, glowing, letting the family know that the portal was open.

One by one they passed under the arch into a dimensional pocket that the Headmaster of Whitesun Academy had created.

Sophie took a deep breath of air in the small dimension and thought to herself, _Whitesun Academy. This is the place where I first met and became a member of the Silverthorne family. The place where I met my best friend. And the place where my memories begin._

As they walked across the yard and up the front stairs of the school, through the front doors and to the office, Sophie couldn’t help but remember how she became a Silverthorne.

 

_The first thing that I noticed was the white ceiling. The second thing that I noticed was that I was in a bed._

_Looking to my left, I saw a young boy with gray hair and jade green eyes, wearing a gray uniform, looking at me intently. When I noticed him he smiled and said, “Hello. How are you feeling?”_

_I just stared at the strange boy, wondering whether or not I should answer him._

_Noticing another person sitting to my right, I looked at them. I was instantly terrified of the person to my right and instinctively moved away from the teenager._

_The teenager sighed and said, “Lovely, another human who’s afraid of vampires.” The teenager then got up and left the room._

_When the boy to my left shifted in his seat I looked at him._

_The boy smiled gently and said, “My name is Jeffery, Jeffery Silverthorne. Can you tell me what your name is?”_

_I sat up slowly and opened my mouth to answer but abruptly shut it and stared at my lap. After a few moments I said, “I … I don’t know what my name is. I can’t … remember anything.”_

_“That’s unfortunate,” said Jeffery. “Well we gotta call you something. Hmm … I know! How about Sophie?”_

_“Sophie? So that’s my name?” I asked._

_“It will be until you can remember your real name,” Jeffery replied._

_“Okay. But what did that guy mean by ‘another human who’s afraid of vampires?’” I asked. “Vampires don’t really exist. Do they?”_

_“Well actually, all mythical creatures exist,” Jeffery replied. “In fact, I’m a werewolf.”_

_“Werewolf!?” I exclaimed._

_Jeffery nodded and said, “Yep. Now we should tell the Headmaster that you’re awake. He’ll want to know.”_

_“Okay,” I said cautiously, removing the blanket and slowly getting off the bed._

 

 

Sophie smiled at memory as she and her brothers arrived at the office. Jacob got his time table and dorm room key first, followed by Clause. As Sophie went to get her time table and key the secretary said, “Oh, before I forget, Sophie, the Headmaster said that he wanted to see you after you got settled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a review! Constructive criticism always helps!


	4. Chapter 3: Frosh Week

Sophie smiled at the school’s secretary and said, “All right, thank you. I’ll be sure to stop by his office later.”

Sophie turned to her brothers. Jacob chuckled and said, “We haven’t even been here for ten minutes and you’re already getting called to the Headmaster’s office? What’d you do Sophie?”

“I haven’t done anything Jacob,” said Sophie. “He probably wants to ask me something about Taylor.”

“If you say so,” Jacob replied. “Meet up in the cafeteria for lunch?”

Sophie smiled, “Sure, but where’re you going? You’re not going to find your room first?”

Jacob shook his head and said, “Uh-uh, I’m gonna look for Jeffery and ask if he wants to join us. How about you Clause, meet us in the cafeteria?”

Clause smiled and said, “Sure, I’ve got nothin’ better to do.”

…

After making her way from the office, through the school’s front doors, across the yard and to the high school student’s dorm building, Sophie began searching for her room.

Reading the number on her room key, Sophie used the elevator to make her way to the fourth floor. _Okay, my room is 424 which means my room will be at the end of the hallway on the right._

Upon finding her room at the end of the hall, Sophie stuck her key into the lock and turned it.

Sophie moved to the middle of the room and turned her head left and right, examining the room.

_A six-bedroom townhouse suite? I was expecting a two-bedroom suite,_ Sophie thought to her self, _is this what Headmaster Whitesun wanted to talk to me about?_

Regardless of what type of room Sophie got, she used her other key to find her designated bedroom.

Sophie had tried three doors before she found the lock that matched her key and entered her room. She took note that other than the size of the room being bigger than she was used to at the school, everything else was still the same, minus two of everything considering she no longer had a roommate, and that the kitchen was not in the same room.

“Well Sophie, you were not expecting this,” she said to herself. _I haven’t slept in a dorm room without Taylor since the first time we were roommates._

Sophie took a deep breath, _I might as well head over to the Headmaster’s office now that I know which dorm room is mine._

Sophie placed her suit cases by her bed and locked her bedroom door on her way out.

Just as she was about to lock the door to her dorm room a male voice behind her said, “Hey, don’t lock the door just yet.”

The voice startled Sophie so badly that she whipped around into a hard body and fell back against the door, which she had not managed to close, and landed on the floor.

To startled to feel the pain of landing on the floor Sophie peered up at the boy who was now slightly bent over her, offering his hand and apologizing for not saying something a little farther away, and froze at who she had bumped into.

Sophie stared into the sky-blue eyes of Prince William Graysun who was still holding his hand out for her and was now waving his other hand in front of Sophie to try to get her attention.

Sophie shook her head, and taking William’s hand, said, “No, I’m sorry. I should have checked the hall before attempting to lock the door.”

William smiled and said, “How about we agree that we’re both at fault?”

Sighing, Sophie said, “Fine.”

William chuckled and said, “I’m a little surprised that we’re sharing a dorm room.”

“Yeah, with four other people.”

At Sophie’s comment William stepped farther into the room and got a good look at the dorm.

“Whoa, a six-bedroom townhouse suite? I thought I was going to get paired with Dean in a two-bedroom dorm again.”

“It’s more than likely that Dean will be in this room too.”

“Yeah,” William sighed. “So, will I see you at the training hall for the Disciplinary Committee Intermediate Class?”

“Of course!” Sophie said, “We get familiars this year, but I’m not sure how I feel about them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m excited to be getting a familiar but I don’t like the fact that most people see their familiars as tools or objects instead of people. I don’t want my familiar to hate me because of that stupid stereo type. Do you know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I understand,” William said. “I feel the same.”

Sophie smiled and said, “I’ve gotta go. The Headmaster wanted to talk to me. I’ll see you later.”

“The Headmaster wants to talk to you?” William smirked and called out to a retreating Sophie, “It’s barely the first day of frosh week! What’d you do?”

Sophie called back to William down the hall, “You’re the second person to ask me that today!”

Sophie heard William laugh and then the closing of a door and she smiled as she made her way to the elevator.

Stepping off the elevator Sophie made her way out of the building, across the yard, into the school, and up the stairs to the third floor where the headmaster’s office was.

Sophie stood in front of the headmaster’s office for a moment before knocking. After she heard a muffled “Come in,” Sophie opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

The first thing Sophie noticed was the large antique desk with a few piles of papers, an old-fashioned desk lamp, an open lap top that was off, and the Headmaster himself writing something out on a piece of paper using an antique feather quill pen.

Sophie took a moment to compose herself, no matter how many times she saw him the fact that he was close to nine-hundred years old and looked to be her age was something she never got over. She also took notice of the white collard dress shirt and gold vest with the single breast pocket on the left side that he wore, as well as, a gold ring with a white sun made of moonstone set in the top on his right middle finger.

Looking around at the rest of the room Sophie noticed that not much had changed since last year. The collection of wood and even metal masks from around not only the Unseen realm, but from the human realm as well were still hanging on the left wall, as well as, pictures from various points in time from both worlds. The right side consisted of a few antique couches covered in expensive pillows and silks, along with a beautiful wood and glass coffee table with a few fancy wood coasters sitting on it.

The Headmaster placing his quill down and sitting back to stretch drew Sophie’s attention back to the Headmaster and why he wanted to speak with her. As the Headmaster stretched she could hear with perfect clarity a few pops from his upper back and the base of his neck.

After he finished stretching, the Headmaster looked at Sophie, gestured with his left hand to the couches and said, “Please, have a seat.”

While Sophie walked to the couches and took a seat, the Headmaster pushed his chair back, stood, pushed his chair back in, and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch that Sophie sat on.

As the Headmaster sat back against the couch and took a deep breath, Sophie noticed the window seat behind the Headmaster’s desk. She also noticed that the more she stared at it the more it changed, the white cushions turned zaffre blue; the white pillows with gold designs became zaffre with silver designs; the wood work changed to ebony; the gold coloured curtains turned silver; and the gold blanket became silver as well.

The Headmaster’s hand on her shoulder brought Sophie back to the present.

Shaking her head and blinking rapidly, Sophie refocused on the window seat, but the blue, silver and black didn’t return.

Catching Sophie’s attention, the Headmaster said, “Sophie, are you alright? I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes.”

Sophie stared at the Headmaster, opening and closing her mouth, trying to grasp what he said, before she exclaimed, “Ten minutes!? It only felt like seconds!”

After giving her a concerned look, the Headmaster looked at the window seat before looking back at Sophie and asking with a raised brow, “What did you see?”

Looking at the window seat, Sophie furrowed her brows before speaking, “The white turned blue, the gold to silver, and the wood work became ebony.”

The Headmaster sucked in a breath and looked away before letting it out.

Turning back to Sophie, he said, “I think you ought to write about this in your journal later. But, that aside, I’m sure you’re wondering why I wanted to speak with you.”

“Sophie, this year in the Disciplinary Committee you will be allowed to leave the school grounds when asked to help deal with rogue Unseen and Underworld attacks. This means that you will be granted a weapon of your choice, as well as, a familiar to aid you.”

“Alright,” Sophie said, “but that’s not all, is there?”

“You’re quite right,” said the Headmaster. “By now you have seen your dorm. I’ve paired you with five other students because one of them is going to be your partner for Disciplinary duties both on and off school grounds.”

 “I’ve made it this way, so you and your partner can get more comfortable working with each other, especially during frosh week,” he continued.

Sophie nodded her understanding.

“Also, there is one more thing,” the Headmaster said. “It has to do with your … condition.”

“Okay.”

“I’ve been thinking about asking my sister’s brother-in-law, Lance Blacksun, for assistance regarding your inability to make a full transformation, or the fact that you can’t control yourself when you go too far,” the Headmaster said. “I wanted your opinion on this matter rather than going behind your back, however, the fact that you just hallucinated right in front of me, well …”

“I understand. Thank you for asking me first before just deciding,” Sophie said gratefully.

“So, it’s alright with you if I contact Lance, then?” Asked the Headmaster.

“Of course! I want answers just as badly as you and some of the other teachers, and if Lance Blacksun may be able to help, then it’s fine with me.”

“Alright then,” said the Headmaster while giving an encouraging squeeze to Sophie’s shoulder, “I’ll ask Lance if he’s willing to help. If he agrees, I’ll have to change you’re schedule.”

Sophie nodded. “Is that everything?”

“Yes, and don’t forget to write down what you saw, Sophie.”

“I won’t, it’ll be the first thing I do when I get back to the dorm.”

“Off you go then.”

After standing from her spot on the couch, Sophie made her way to the doors. Her hand was on the door handle when the Headmaster stopped her.

“Wait Sophie, there is one more thing …”

Sophie turned around to face the Headmaster before he finished his sentence.

“… your partner for your disciplinary duties is William Graysun.”

Sophie righted herself before she could fall over, and when she looked back at the Headmaster he started laughing at her reaction.

“That’s not funny Headmaster!”

“It is a little bit,” he chuckled, “but in all seriousness Sophie, William being your partner is no joke.”

Sighing, Sophie nodded before pushing the door open and kicking it closed with her heel.

Once the door closed the Headmaster returned to his desk and opened the top left-hand drawer. Sifting through the contents of the drawer he pulled out a small oval, gold-gilded, stand-alone mirror with a crystal on the top.

Placing the mirror in front of himself, the Headmaster looked into the mirror and saw his gold eyes staring back. He took notice of how long his blond hair was getting.

“I need a hair cut,” he said to himself.

Tapping the crystal and filling it with his mana, he closed his eyes and thought of Lance Blacksun.

When he opened his eyes he no longer saw himself staring back, but an empty chair and a wall, full of pictures, weapons, and framed blueprints, behind it.

He called out, “Hello? Lance? Are you there?”

A few moments passed before he called out again, “Is anyone there?”

After a few minutes of waiting, the Headmaster sighed and tapped the crystal again, filling it with his mana. Then, on the other side of the mirror, a loud ringing could be heard.

It wasn’t long after the ringing started that he heard a door open, then close, and footsteps approach quickly and then the ringing stopped.

Then a face appeared in the mirror. Straight cut black hair. Pale skin. Perfectly trimmed black eyebrows. And ash-blue eyes framed by dark lashes. Lance Blacksun.

“Jericho?” Lance asked, giving the Headmaster a confused look.

“Yes. Hello, Lance,” Jericho replied.

Sitting in his chair, Lance asked, “What does Jericho Whitesun, Headmaster of Whitesun Academy, want with a Blacksun?”

“It’s about one of my students,” Jericho answered.

“Oh?” Lance asked, “What seems to be the problem?”

“You know about Sophie Silverthorne, correct?”

“You mean the human girl who was found wandering around the streets of Toronto in the middle of the night in nothing but a nightgown?” Lance Asked. “The one who can’t remember the first eight years of her life? Who, last year, was bitten by a werewolf and was and still isn’t able to make a full transformation?”

“Yes. That’s her,” Jericho replied.

“First, I have a question for you, Jericho,” Lance said.

“Shoot,” Jericho said.

“Why ask for my help now? And, why my help?”

“You were the closest person to Midna, besides William and her brother Sky.”

“What does this have to do with Midna, Jericho?” Lance asked, starting to get annoyed.

“A few minutes ago, when Sophie was in my office,” Said Jericho, “she hallucinated.”

Lance raised one of his eyebrows at Jericho.

“She hallucinated Midna’s bedroom window seat.”

“How do you know it was Midna’s?” Asked Lance, who pulled his chair closer and was more interested in the conversation then a few minutes before.

“I know because I asked her what she saw. She even used specific colours!”

“Which colours did she use?” Lance asked, listening intently.

“Ebony for the wood; zaffre blue; and silver accents,” Jericho answered.

Lance sat back in his chair and dragged a hand down his face. Jericho noticed that a few of his fingers left dark streaks down his face.

“Were you working in the forge?” Asked Jericho.

“Yes. Why?”

“You might want to look in a mirror.”

“I technically already am.”

Jericho sighed, “Your fingers left streaks down your face.”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up and he turned to his right. “Damn.”

Looking through his desk drawers, Lance fished out a cloth and dipped it a cup of water, that Jericho couldn’t see, looked back into the mirror on the wall to his right and started wiping the smudges from his face.

When Lance finished he asked, “Surely, Sophie’s hallucination isn’t the only reason why you want my help?”

“No, it isn’t,” Jericho replied. “When Sophie goes too far into a transformation, she becomes like a wild wolf and attacks anyone who she sees as a threat. Jeffery, Sophie’s brother, has also told me that over the summer she tried to practice manipulating gravity until she got a headache.”

“So she pushed herself a little too much practicing her magic,” said Lance, “that’s not that big of a deal.”

“You didn’t let me finish, Lance. The second time she tried manipulating gravity, she pushed herself until she got a nosebleed,” Jericho replied. “And the third time, she pushed herself until cuts manifested all over herself before passing out! Tell me, does that seem like a big deal to you?”

Lance looked horrified when Jericho told him about the cuts, but he paled further at what Jericho had to say next.

“And the worst thing about all of this is that Silver White has been pestering Sky about Midna,” Jericho continued, “and Sky is going to be transferring to this school soon, which means that if Silver finds out about Sophie’s condition, he’s going to try and take her for himself.”

After Jericho finished talking, Lance let his head fall to his desk with a ‘thud’, then he spoke, his voice was a little muffled, and said, “I knew about Silver pestering Sky, but I didn’t consider what will happen to Sophie if Silver takes an interest in her.”

Jericho waited patiently for Lance to continue.

Raising his head, Lance said, “I’ll be there as soon as I can, but I need to speak with Lune about this first. I’ll also notify our nieces and nephews about the situation and to keep an eye on Sophie once they’ve enrolled.”

Jericho nodded at Lance and said, “Sounds good, I’ll let you get to it then. See you soon, Lance.”

Lance nodded back and reached forward to cut the connection between the mirrors as Jericho also reached forward.

…

Sophie just arrived at the dorm and let herself in when a male voice startled her the second time that day and asked, “So, what did the headmaster want to talk to you about?”

Raising a hand to her heart and leveling a glare a William, Sophie said, “I hope you don’t intend to keep giving me mini heart attacks every time I enter the dorm, William?”

He chuckled a bit at that and said, “No, I don’t intend to. You’re just not used to living with five other people during school. So, about my earlier question?”

Sophie sighed and said, “The headmaster just wanted my permission to ask someone to help me with my condition.”

“Oh? Who?” William asked.

She sighed again, looked William in the eye, and said, “Lance Blacksun.”

William’s eyebrows shot up and said, “Whoa …. You don’t look too thrilled. I thought you’d be excited. Don’t you want to work for him once you’re out of school?”

Sophie gave William a look, “Of course I want to work for him. But, the reason I’m not excited is because I don’t want him to think I’m a freak!”

William burst out laughing, “Sophie, I’ve met Lance before and I personally guarantee that he isn’t going to think you’re a freak.”

While William’s comment made her feel a little bit better there was something she wanted to ask William, “If you say so, but there is something I want to ask you?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Why are you still in the dorm? I thought you would’ve left for the training hall already?”

“Ah, that. Well we’re both part of the Disciplinary Committee, so I figured I’d wait for you,” William answered. “Besides, it’s nice to have someone to talk to other than my brother. Speaking of, you haven’t seen him, have you? We arrived together but, then he disappeared.”

“First, I’d like to say thanks for waiting for me, though you really didn’t have to. And second, I haven’t seen Dean anywhere. But, I think I heard some girls whispering about him speaking with some of his soon-to-be classmates.”

“Well if he’s late for practice that’s his fault not mine. I’m not spending this year searching the entire campus looking for him like I’ve done the previous years.”

“Well, if you’re set on waiting for me, then let me grab my stuff and we can go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry this chapter wasn't a week about our favourite Fairy Tail exceed Frosh (he's so adorable) from the Sabertooth guild and that zaffre is a real shade of blue. Don't believe me look it up for your self. And as always don't for get to leave a review. Ciao for now! (lol that rhymes)


	5. The Disciplinary Committee Intermediate Class

Once Sophie entered her room, she started unpacking her suitcases looking for her duffel bag and phys-ed clothes. She packed her clothes in the duffel bag as well as a belt with several pouches hanging from the sides, a small leather bag full of unused magic crystals, and her spell pen.

Sophie slung the bag over her shoulder and grabbed a hair tie from a pocket in her suitcase and put it around her wrist before fetching her journal and pencil case to write the details of her hallucination down.

After deciding to bring her journal and pencil case to the Training Hall with her in case she had another hallucination, Sophie stored them in her duffel bag and left her room so she and William could make their way to the Training Hall.

“Sorry it took me so long, William,” Sophie apologized. “I had to write an entry in my journal.”

“That’s alright,” answered William. “What did you need to write down?”

“The details of a hallucination I had right in front of the Headmaster.”

William had been about to open the door but stopped at what Sophie said. With his hand still on the door knob, William turned his head towards Sophie, a confused look on his face.

“I thought you got weird nightmares about your past, not hallucinations?”

Walking up to William, Sophie answered, “I do get nightmares. This is the first time I’ve had a hallucination.”

William went quiet at that and proceeded to open the door, wait for Sophie to leave first before following her out, and lock the door behind them.

As they made their way out of the residence building, Sophie remembered what the Headmaster told her and said, “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you but the Headmaster said that you and I are supposed to be partners for our intermediate class in the Disciplinary Committee.”

William’s face lit up at that bit of information and said, “Awesome.”

Once they were outside William spoke again, “Well if you’re going to be my partner then you should start getting used to my magic.”

Sophie was only able to get a ‘what’ out before William had his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. And before Sophie could react they were in the air heading towards the Training Hall.

When William pulled her up against him, Sophie went stiff. Once they were in the air Sophie’s embarrassment about being so close to her crush vanished as fear took over and Sophie wrapped her arms around William for fear of falling.

Burying her face in William’s shoulder he bursts out laughing when his heightened hearing picks up Sophie whispering ‘Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods,’ over the wind rushing past them.

Peeking up from her hiding spot, Sophie says, “This isn’t funny William,” before burying her face in his shoulder again.

William just starts laughing again before asking, “Why are you afraid of heights? You should be able to control gravity!”

Looking back up at William, Sophie responds with, “I’m afraid of heights because I can’t use magic at all! How do you not know this?”

At Sophie’s statement William goes silent for a moment before replying, “I knew that casting magic was much more difficult for you than it should have been, but, I honestly thought that was all it was. I really didn’t know that you can’t use magic, Sophie.”

“That’s okay, I just thought my inability to use magic was obvious.”

A few moments later Sophie’s feet touched the ground and she relaxed as she released her hold on William.

“I really want to say never again, but, knowing you,” Sophie says, “you’re going to take me flying again. Just promise me that you’ll give me a little more warning the next time you plan on doing that.”

“Sorry, and I promise to try and give more warning next time.”

“That’s the best I’m going to get out of you isn’t it?”

“Yep.”

Sighing, Sophie adjusted her duffel bag on her shoulder before turning towards the Training Hall and she and William walk inside together.

When Sophie stepped inside the Training Hall she noticed that everybody was still in their uniforms, either stretching, working out or training with punching bags.

Sophie was about to ask why everyone was still in their uniforms, but before she could so much as open her mouth she was picked up off the ground in a bone crushing hug and twirled around.

Noticing the gray hair of her eldest brother, Sophie said, “Jeffery!... Can’t… breathe…!”

Releasing Sophie from his death hug, Jeffery says, “Sorry! I was just so happy to see you again!”

“It’s barely been a week!”

“I know. I know,” Jeffery replies. “So, you’re probably wondering why everyone is still in their uniforms, aren’t you?”

“A bit, yeah,” William answers.

“The Captain said that we needed to stay in our uniforms because he wanted to explain a few things to us regarding an activity we’re going to be doing today,” Jeffery replied.

“Speaking of … where is the Captain?” Asks Sophie.

“He’s speaking with the Headmaster right now. He should be out soon.”

Nodding at her brother, Sophie makes her way to a desk, puts down her duffel bag and unzips it. Rummaging through the contents, Sophie pulls out her belt with the pouches, her bag of crystals, and her spell pen.

After putting the belt on Sophie opened all of the pouches and started going through the bag of crystals, sorting the crystals by colour into the pouches.

Just as Sophie was sliding her spell pen into an empty pouch and securing it, the Captain walked out of his office, clapped his hands to get everybody’s attention, and opened his mouth to speak.

Before the Captain could speak, however, the doors opened and in came a panting Dean Graysun. The Captain glared at Dean and said, “You’re late!”

Straitening himself, Dean replies, “My apologies, Captain. I lost track of time.”

Giving Dean a look the Captain returned his attention to everyone else and began speaking, “Alright, everyone in the Intermediate Class this year will be getting at least one familiar. If you fail to get a familiar, you will not be allowed outside this dimension without a teacher supervisor until you succeed.”

“Some of you might be wondering how receiving a familiar works. Well, you don’t receive or pick the familiar, the familiar picks you. The arch outside this building grants access to their dimension. As you well may know, most of the familiars within the Realm of Familiars were criminals who were sentenced to a life of slavery as familiars. Don’t take that statement to mean that they are slaves though, they are still people.”

“Now the Realm of Familiars is several times bigger than the pocket dimension we’re in right now. This is because there are many different terrains. There are forests and caves, the ice lands, a lake, a ravine, a mountain, a desert, a few meadows, and several swamps. While there you must always be careful, not all of the beings who live there are nice,” announced the Captain.

“Before you all leave to receive your familiars, I believe that Sophie has been working on a way to use magic over the summer and has succeeded. Sophie, would you care to tell us what you’ve been up to?”

“It’s a bit difficult to explain,” answers Sophie, “it’d be much easier to demonstrate. But, in order to demonstrate I’d need a partner to spar with.”

Just as William was about to agree to be Sophie’s sparring partner the doors opened and Lance Blacksun walked in replying, “Jericho failed to mention that you found a way to use magic. But if you need a sparring partner in order to demonstrate, I’d be happy to spar with you.”

Momentarily stunned, Sophie managed to find her voice and say, “Um, okay.”

As everyone started moving to the back of the Training Hall, Sophie used the Lance’s unclear view of her to discreetly open a pouch and put a purple crystal in her mouth, careful not to bite or damage it in the process.

Once everyone was out of the way Sophie and Lance took their positions. Sophie stood strait facing Lance while he took an unarmed defensive stance, knees bent and his arms raised.

Lance and Sophie spent several seconds just staring at each other before Sophie, without taking her eyes off Lance, started walking towards the wall. When she was about one meter away from the wall Sophie jumped lightly off the ground, turned horizontally in the air and landed on the wall.

As Sophie walked up the wall toward the ceiling, Lance noticed that Sophie’s clothes were being affected by whatever gravity magic she was using, as well. Her clothes and hair being pulled toward the wall as if gravity was pulling her to the side instead of down.

Nearing the ceiling, Sophie jumped again, this time landing on the ceiling and walking to the center. Sophie never took her eyes off Lance, even as he began gawking at her on the ceiling.

Feeling a tug on his hair Lance took his eyes off of Sophie and noticed that his hair was being pulled towards the ceiling. Before Lance could react his body was lifted into the air and he slammed against the ceiling.

While Lance tried to reorient himself, Sophie jumped from the ceiling turned in the air and landed on the floor. The crystal in Sophie’s mouth dissolved and Lance fell back to the floor.

As Lance got up from the floor Sophie opened another pouch and pulled out a yellow and blue crystal, when he noticed Sophie readying her arm to throw a crystal he moved away from her. Sophie flung her arm forward and Lance saw a blur of yellow and blue streak through his peripheral vision.

Before Lance could react the crystal smashed against the wall and let out a burst of lightning which caused him to stagger forward. Lance, needing a moment to properly orient himself, melded with the shadows.

When Lance disappeared from her vision Sophie pulled two white crystals from another pouch, closed her eyes and covered her face, and through one of the crystals at the ground by her feet which smashed and let out a blinding flash of light.

The light from the crystal pushed Lance from the shadows. Sophie faced Lance and put the other crystal into her mouth. Biting down on the crystal hard enough to break it Sophie opened her mouth and a beam of light hit Lance.

Being hit, dead on, by pure light had caused Lance to fall to his knees. Lance was unsure if Sophie was going to send another attack his way and kept his arms up in front of his face which gave Sophie a great view of his reddened skin and the smoke slightly rising from him. Worried that he might not be able to take another hit like that he said, “I yield.”

Sophie was, for lack of a better word, shocked. She had beaten a shape-shifter, several hundred years older than her, on her first try and it wasn’t even a real fight. The fact that he had yielded to her spoke volumes in terms of how strong her attacks were and how much damage he had taken; he was worried about what she might do next and if he could handle it.

Blinking her eyes and bringing herself back to reality Sophie walked up to Lance and offered him her hand to help him stand.

Accepting her hand Lance got up off the floor and asked, “You had a gravity crystal in your mouth, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I wanted to catch you off guard. I figured your inability to understand how I was using gravity magic would give me enough time to figure out my plan of attack,” answered Sophie.

“How did you make magic crystals? Others have been attempting to make them for years.”

“Unfortunately that’s a trade secret,” said Sophie. “Since I can’t use magic this is all I have, it’s unique to me and I’d like it to stay that way. Besides, if others found out how to make them they’d abuse them.”

“I understand, from one inventor to another I won’t ask again,” Lance replied.

Remembering that there were other people watching them Sophie turned her attention to the back of the class only to see that everyone, including the captain but excluding her brothers Jacob and Jeffery, was staring at her with wide eyes and their mouths slightly open.

One student yelling “You can breathe light,” seemed to break the spell and a murmur started to spread amongst the students. The captain, who was brought out of his stupor, told the other students to calm down and that there would be time for questions later, right now they needed to head outside so they could get their familiars.

The students rose from their seats and started making their way to the doors with the captain leading them. As the students passed Sophie and Lance, William made his way towards them and the three of them started making their way outside.

Once outside Sophie and William began making their way to the front of the crowd where they could see that the archway outside the Training Hall had a golden veil shimmering in the inside of the arch.

The captain stood in front of everyone and said, “Students will enter the Realm of Familiars in pairs of two. That means that you and your partner will be trying to get a familiar at the same time. Until the previous pair has returned no one will be allowed inside. You will all get one hour before you must return. Don’t worry if you don’t get a familiar today, you have until the end of the week to get one.”

“Now I’m sure a lot of us are still in shock from that mock fight so I’m going to ask that Sophie and William be the first to enter,” said the captain. “Sophie, William, if you please?”

Sophie, taking the lead, walked toward the archway first with William close behind. Sophie paused in front of the arch, she looked behind herself at William who nodded. Taking a deep breath Sophie walked through the veil and disappeared from everyone’s view before William walked through the veil and disappeared as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry again that I didn't have this chapter out sooner. The monday after I said I'd have this chapter out two months ago my school lost its librarian so I couldn't get into the library during my spares and my book is being written and saved to a usb and my phone doesn't have a usb port. Luckily my school got a new librarian recently and I finally managed to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you liked this chapter and would like to remind you to leave a review.


End file.
